Menjadi tegar, Untuk Indonesia, Untukku juga
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Nowaki dikirim menjadi relawan untuk menangani korban letusan Merapi, dan meninggal dalam tugasnya, sementara masih ada kesalahpahaman antara ia dan Hiroki. Based off haiku.
1. berkemas dalam kesunyian

***This one is not gonna be a oneshot! Sebuah kampanye untuk #prayforIndonesia. Haiku credits to shinjukurollingstone, translated by me 8D***

Tokyo, Oktober 2010.

"bayang musim semi  
sang petualang berkemas  
dalam kesunyian"

Musim dingin belum mulai, tahun ini musim semi cukup panjang. Hiroki memulai harinya dengan malas, sedangkan Nowaki belum pulang dari shift malamnya di rumah sakit.

"Aku seharusnya tidak perlu marah soal kemarin" desahnya sedikit menyesal, saat ia menyiapkan sarapan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7:50, dan kelasnya mulai pukul 8:00. "Ah, sial! Gara-gara memikirkan dia, aku terlambat!"

Nowaki dan Hiroki sedang dalam pertengkaran. Nowaki berkeras bahwa ia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa dengan senpainya, sedangkan Hiroki yang melihat perlakuan berbeda sang senpai kepada Nowaki, merasa cemburu, dan segera melancarkan kemarahannya.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu dari dulu! Sejak kau berani membawanya ke rumah dan tidur tanpa pakaian berdua!" teriak Hiroki saat Nowaki pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tiga hari yang lalu.

"Hiro-san! Tidak ada apa-apa…" Nowaki berusaha menjelaskan, namun Hiroki tak mau mendengar. Baginya, apa yang dilihatnya sudah cukup.

"Untukmu memang tak ada apa-apa! Tapi untukku itu sudah cukup!" teriak Hiroki lagi, sambil melemparkan beberapa buku. "Kau… kau tak tahu…"

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara satu sama lain, meskipun Nowaki mengajaknya bicara. Jika ada sesuatu yang penting, mereka menggunakan email atau catatan. Sampai hari ini.

"Aku berangkat" tulis Hiroki dalam sebuah catatan. Catatan itu disimpannya dekat pintu, diatas meja. "Sarapanmu ada di atas meja"

Hiroki terlambat mengajar. Setibanya di kelas, ia langsung dicecar oleh para mahasiswa.

"Kamijou-sensei! Telat lagi, ya?" celetuk seorang mahasiswa, yang langsung dibalas dengan lemparan buku oleh Hiroki.

Selepas kelas, Hiroki segera masuk ke ruangannya. Miyagi sudah ada di dalam, dan segera menyadari kehadiran Hiroki.

"Kamijo~u!" sapa Miyagi. "Kau selalu tampak murung"

"Kaichou!" Hiroki segera melepaskan tangan Miyagi yang mulai mencoba memeluknya. "Apakah 'Selamat Pagi' biasa tak cukup untukmu?"

"Nah, nah, tenanglah, ini, aku bawakan koran" jawab Miyagi.

Hiroki mengambil koran itu dengan malas. Namun matanya terbelalak saat melihat headline di koran itu.

"Gunung Merapi di Indonesia meletus, 26 tewas"

Miyagi menyadari perubahan wajah Hiroki. "Nah, Kamijou, apa yang menarik perhatianmu dari koran itu?"

Hiroki menarik nafas sedikit panjang. "Jelas berita headline ini. Aku dengar gunung ini sudah lama tidak lagi aktif"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasa kasihan pada korban ledakan gunung itu" jawab Miyagi. "Unit Palang Merah Universitas Mitsuhashi pasti akan segera membuka posko pendaftaran relawan, dan jumlah cuti kuliah akan naik lagi" Miyagi sedikit tertawa.

"Kaichou! Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu…" Hiroki sedikit tersinggung. "Bagaimanapun juga, menjadi relawan itu mulia, dan aku tak akan pikir panjang untuk memberikan rekomendasi cuti kuliah"

Miyagi terkejut. Hiroki yang ia kenal biasanya tak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada bencana alam di luar negeri. Tapi sebentar kemudian, ia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Ah, iya… Aku pun takkan berpikir dua kali"

Di saat yang sama, Tokyo Byouin pun mengadakan rapat tentang berita yang tengah dibahas oleh Hiroki.

"Kita mendapatkan surat perintah dari Pemerintah Jepang untuk mengirimkan dokter terbaik kita sebagai relawan…" ujar Suzuki-sensei, kepala Tokyo Byouin.

Sang kepala rumah sakit pun meneruskan ucapannya. "Ada lima belas dokter yang akan kita kirimkan. Keputusan ini memang mendadak, tapi mengertilah, ini karena Indonesia memang membutuhkannya"

Seluruh isi ruang rapat terdiam, dan berharap "Bukan aku yang dipilih…" kecuali Nowaki. Nowaki malah berharap untuk dikirim ke Indonesia. Baginya, membantu sesama adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya hidup, selain Hiroki.

"Nah, mari kita lihat daftar calon relawan yang akan dikirimkan… Seluruh relawan akan ditempatkan selama satu bulan, dan seluruh keperluan seperti transportasi, akomodasi serta konsumsi sudah ditanggung" Suzuki-sensei meneruskan ceramahnya, kemudian mulai menyebutkan siapa saja dokter yang akan dikirim.

"Niwa Ogawa-sensei, Kaoru Fujisaki-sensei…." Begitu seterusnya, sampai seluruh nama disebutkan. "Terakhir, Akikawa Sora-sensei"

Nowaki gemetaran karena kecewa namanya tak dipanggil. "Senpai, selamat menjalani tugas…" ujarnya kepada Sora, senpainya yang paling dekat dengannya. Senpai yang sering dicemburui oleh Hiroki.

"Eh? Aku tak bisa pergi, ada masalah serius dengan keluargaku…." ujar Sora.

"Tugas adalah tugas, Sora-sensei" suara Suzuki-sensei yang dingin memvonis Sora-sensei. Jika Suzuki-sensei sudah menugaskan sesuatu, maka tugas itu harus dikerjakan. Harga mati.

"Ano…Suzuki-sensei?"

"Nowaki-sensei?"

"Jika Suzuki-sensei dan Sora-sensei tidak keberatan… Aku ingin menggantikan Sora-sensei untuk pergi ke Indonesia" Nowaki mengangkat suaranya, pelan.

"Kau yakin akan sanggup menangani ratusan pasien disana? Kau kan dokter muda…" Suzuki-sensei sedikit meragukan kemampuan Nowaki.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan ini jika aku diizinkan pergi, Suzuki-sensei". Nowaki membungkuk untuk memohon. "Tolong! Izinkan aku pergi"

Sora-sensei pun akhirnya buka suara. "Nowaki-sensei adalah seorang kouhai yang cepat tanggap. Ia dokter muda yang berbakat. Aku tak keberatan digantikan oleh Nowaki-sensei. Malah untuk tugas social, sepertinya ia sangat cocok karena kemampuan komunikasinya dengan pasien". Perkataan Sora-sensei pun diamini oleh dokter lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya, aku pun merasa Nowaki-sensei pantas mendampingi kita berangkat nanti" ujar Niwa-sensei, yang menjadi ketua kelompok relawan.

"Baiklah. Nowaki-sensei, persiapkan paspormu. Kau akan berangkat besok"

Nowaki tersenyum. Namun segera setelah senyumnya itu, ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia pun berat meninggalkan Jepang karena satu alasan.

"_Hiro-san"_

Tapi demi panggilan kemanusiaan, ia akhirnya menandatangani perjanjian keberangkatan.

"Aku hanya perlu membicarakannya dengan baik" Nowaki berbisik dalam hati.

Hiroki pulang sedikit terlambat. "Dimana Nowaki?" tanyanya dalam hati, sambil mengelilingi apartemen mereka. Akhirnya Hiroki mendengar sedikit ribut-ribut di kamarnya, kamar yang ia pakai berdua dengan Nowaki. Ia kaget karena ia menemukan Nowaki tengah mengemasi barangnya.

"N… Nowaki…"

"Ah, Hiro-san, kebetulan, ada yang ingin…"

Hiroki segera menendang Nowaki. Entah mengapa, ia berpikir bahwa Nowaki akan pindah untuk tinggal bersama senpainya.

"Hiro-san?" wajah Nowaki berubah sedih.

Hiroki pura-pura tak mendengarnya, dan segera pergi ke Mitsuhashi, untuk menginap di perpustakaannya.

Sementara itu, Nowaki bertambah sedih. "Aku hanya ingin Hiro-san tahu keberangkatanku… Ah, apakah aku batalkan saja?" tangannya sudah akan menekan nomor ponsel Suzuki-sensei. Namun Suzuki-sensei sudah menghubunginya duluan.

"Ah, Suzuki-sensei, kebetulan…"

"Ya, ternyata penerbanganmu diset besok pagi, pukul 8:00. Jangan sampai terlambat!" Suzuki-sensei menutup teleponnya.

Nowaki menarik nafas panjang. "Yah, aku memang harus berangkat… Nanti akan kutelepon Hiro-san"


	2. berangkat sendirian, aku relakan

***Chapter 2-nya rada garing, sori… Haiku credits to me 8D***

"saat kau tiada  
berangkat sendirian  
aku relakan"

Hiroki tengah mencoba tidur di perpustakaan, namun tak bisa. Wajah sedih Nowaki terbayang terus di otaknya.

"Apakah tadi aku terlalu kasar? Ah, peduli setan. Ia toh tak lagi peduli perasaanku seperti apa…"

Saat ia terus memikirkan Nowaki, ponselnya berdering. Nowaki. Tak berani mengangkat, ia terus menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

"Aku memang tak lagi layak untuknya, setelah hampir sepuluh tahun kita bersama…"

Di rumah, Nowaki pun sedih. Ia terus-menerus gagal menghubungi Hiroki. Setiap percobaannya berakhir dengan nada sibuk.

"Tak ada jalan lain… Akan kukiriminya e-mail saja"

Di perpustakaan, Hiroki akhirnya dapat menenangkan perasaannya saat membaca tulisan kawan kecilnya. Sebuah novel dari Usami Akihiko. Ia tenggelam dalam novel itu, sampai tak menyadari ada email masuk di ponselnya. Begitu ia selesai membaca novel itu, ia melihat ponselnya, dan menemukan email dari Nowaki. Hiroki langsung gemetaran.

"Apakah isinya.. Semua akan berakhir?"

Dalam kebimbangannya, Hiroki menekan tombol "Clear" pada ponselnya. Untuk menghapus email itu. Menghapus ingatannya pada Nowaki.

"Tak biasanya Hiro-san tidak membalas email dariku" batin Nowaki. Ya, dua jam lalu ia memang mengiriminya email. "Sudah pukul empat. Nanti, aku akan meninggalkannya catatan saja. Ia pasti masih marah besar kepadaku, padahal tak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Sora-sensei"

Pagi hari tiba, dan Hiroki mengajar seperti biasa. Selepas mengajar, ia kembali ke ruangannya. Miyagi tidak ada di sana.

"Kesempatan bagus untuk beristirahat" batin Hiroki. Namun keinginan beristirahatnya lenyap seketika saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan.

"Permisi, kami dari Palang Merah Mitsuhashi"

"Masuk!" teriak Hiroki.

"Ah, Hiroki-sensei, kami akan mengajukan cuti untuk mahasiswa yang ada di fakultas Literatur" ujar seorang mahasiswa. "Ini daftarnya" sambil menyodorkan daftar.

"Berapa lama kalian akan berada di Indonesia?" tanya Hiroki, tanpa memalingkan matanya dari laptopnya, mencoba mengetik nama-nama yang tertera dalam daftar yang diberikan si mahasiswa.

"Satu bulan. Ada mentor kami dari Tokyo Byouin, lima belas orang dokter. Mereka sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi, dan kami akan menyusul besok"

"Oh, baiklah"

Setelah selesai mencetak surat rekomendasi cuti dan menandatanganinya, Hiroki berpesan pada mahasiswa itu.

"Jaga diri kalian. Jangan permalukan nama Jepang di mata negara orang. Sampaikan salamku untuk korban bencana, dan doaku semoga mereka cepat pulih"

"Baik, Kamijou-sensei"

Setelah mahasiswa itu berlalu, Hiroki tertidur sejenak, dan akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya. Saat Hiroki tiba di apartemennya, aura sepi langsung terpancar.

"Apakah Nowaki bekerja?"

Matanya terus mencari jejak Nowaki tanpa hasil. Namun akhirnya, ia menemukan catatan kecil di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur mereka.

"Hiro-san,  
Saat kau membaca catatan ini, aku sudah berada di Indonesia. Aku menggantikan Sora-senpai menjadi relawan dokter. Aku akan kembali bulan depan.  
PS: Aku minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita"

Hiroki melempar catatan itu ke tempat sampah. Ia marah karena merasa tak dianggap.

"Mengapa hanya aku yang tak diberitahu? Apakah karena ia marah padaku?"

Hiroki mencoba menekan nomor ponsel Nowaki. "Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak berada dalam jangkauan SoftBank Global Roaming. Silakan coba kembali beberapa saat lagi."

"Ya, ia sudah tiba di Indonesia, nampaknya…" desis Hiroki. "Nowaki, maafkan aku…"

Di saat yang sama, Nowaki sibuk memeriksa pasien yang semuanya adalah korban bencana.

"Kebanyakan dari pasien ini menderita Infeksi Saluran Pernafasan Akut karena abu vulkanik, Niwa-sensei. Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada salah satu penerjemah kita agar aku bisa mengobrol dengan pasien"

"Silakan" jawab Niwa-sensei. "Tugasmu sudah selesai hari ini. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Istirahatlah"

Nowaki melirik layar ponselnya. "12:21AM". Ia ingin menghubungi Hiroki, namun ponselnya tidak mendapat sinyal. Jaringan telekomunikasi di Indonesia belum berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan tetap memikirkan wajah Hiroki.

Begitupun Hiroki yang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Nowaki.

"Nowaki… Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Bagaimana keadaan pasien-pasienmu?"

Setelah membaca novel Akihiko mengenai bencana alam, akhirnya Hiroki tertidur, namun tetap memikirkan Nowaki. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ya, Nowaki, aku relakan kau pergi menjadi relawan.. Aku harap duka Indonesia berkurang sedikit karena kehadiranmu" desah Hiroki.


	3. ilusi sang pecinta

***Angst warning! Jangan protes~. Haiku still belongs to me^^***

Indonesia, November 2010

"jelang kematian,  
ilusi sang pecinta  
terus berputar"

"Besok adalah hari terakhir kita di Indonesia, minna-sama. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Nowaki-sensei, aku minta rekap penderita infeksi saluran pernafasan karena debu vulkanik…" Niwa-sensei membuka briefing pagi itu dengan wajah cerah.

Nowaki menarik nafas lega. Ia akhirnya bisa pulang ke Jepang. Ia sangat merindukan Hiroki. Sudah sebulan ini ia tidak mengontak Hiroki. Ya, seperti biasa, saat ia bepergian lama, ia tidak pernah mengontak Hiroki, karena ia tahu bahwa mengontaknya akan membuat rasa rindunya semakin dalam, dan mungkin ia takkan bisa berkonsentrasi. Hiroki pun paham akan hal itu, meski sering mengkritiknya.

"Jika kau berniat mengirim surat, masukkan ke kotak surat! Jika kau ingin mengirim email, jangan simpan di folder Konsep! Kontaklah aku…." Samar-samar ingatan tentang Hiroki terbayang oleh Nowaki.

"Sedang apa ya Hiro-san sekarang?" bisiknya, dalam hati.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Nowaki akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hiroki, lewat email.

"Disana pukul dua siang. Jika aku menelponnya, mungkin aku mengganggunya. Akan kukiriminya email saja"

Di saat yang sama, Hiroki sedang mengerjakan literaturnya di perpustakaan. Ia lupa menyetel ponselnya ke modus getar.

"Junjou baby love!" dering itu mengagetkan seisi perpustakaan Mitsuhashi Daigaku. "Kamijou-sensei! Jangan lupa menyetel ponselmu ke modus getar sebelum masuk perpustakaan" tegur seorang mahasiswa. Hiroki malu sendiri dibuatnya.

Pelan-pelan, ia membuka ponselnya. "Nowaki? Tak biasanya ia mengirimiku email dalam perjalanan jauhnya. Aku memang rindu padanya, tapi aku kaget…"

Hiroki segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan masuk ke ruangannya untuk membaca email itu.

"Hiro-san,  
Bagaimana musim gugur di Jepang?  
Situasi di Indonesia semakin membaik dari waktu ke waktu. Ledakan gunung itu memang dahsyat, namun penduduk Indonesia sangat kuat menghadapinya. Mereka pulih dengan cepat. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah dapat tersenyum dan bekerja kembali, seperti biasanya. Karena itu, aku tahu bahwa tugasku juga sudah selesai.  
Aku merindukanmu, Hiro-san. Sangat rindu.  
Tugasku selesai besok. Kami akan pulang dengan pesawat. Tunggu aku di bandara, seperti waktu itu. Lusa, pukul tiga.  
Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, Hiro-san  
Nowaki"

Hiroki memeluk ponselnya erat-erat.

"Ya, Nowaki, aku akan datang…" dalam hati ia berbisik.

"Nowaki,  
Cuaca disini baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan lancar. Sampaikan doaku untuk Indonesia. Aku akan datang ke bandara lusa.  
Hiroki"

Hiroki mencoba mengirimkan email itu, tapi gagal.

"Server e-mail tidak merespon. Periksa alamat penerima"

Setelah melihat pesan seperti itu di layarnya, spontan ia mengecek kalender di mejanya, dan menemukan tanggal yang dilingkari merah di kalendernya. Kemarin harusnya ia membayar semua tagihan, termasuk tagihan ponselnya, dan biasanya Nowaki mengingatkannya untuk membayar itu semua. Saat Nowaki tidak mengingatkannya, ia sama sekali lupa.

"Ah, sial, aku lupa membayar tagihan ponsel! Sekarang ponselku diblokir… Nowaki, maaf, aku tak bisa membalas emailmu" desis Hiroki.

Sementara itu, Nowaki tengah sibuk memeriksa pasien. Sebentar kemudian, terdengar alarm tanda bahaya. Ya, nampaknya Merapi batuk-batuk lagi, dan lavanya sudah mengalir.

"Nowaki-sensei, cepat keluar! Ada indikasi Merapi akan meledak lagi!" teriak Niwa-sensei. Niwa dan sebagian besar dokter lain sudah ada diluar.

"Sebentar, aku tengah membalut luka pasien!"

"Cepatlah!"

Nowaki panik, dan segera menyelesaikan pembalutan lukanya. Ia tersenyum pada sang pasien. "Nah, pak, bagaimana lukanya?" Selama sebulan di Indonesia, ia sudah bisa sedikit berbahasa Indonesia.

"Nowaki!" Sora-sensei meneriaki Nowaki. Lava akan segera mengenai tenda klinik mereka.

Sang bapak, yang nampaknya habis tertimpa reruntuhan, menjawab "Sudah tidak sakit, nak. Tapi bapak belum bisa berjalan"

Nowaki segera melihat sekeliling. Ada beberapa pasien yang belum dievakuasi keluar tenda.

"Sebentar ya pak… Nanti bapak akan saya ajak keluar. Merapi nampaknya meletus lagi" ujar Nowaki, menenangkan sang bapak, sementara membangunkan beberapa pasien lain untuk dievakuasi.

Lava sudah mencapai tonggak tenda klinik relawan Jepang. Niwa-sensei berteriak untuk menyuruh Nowaki segera keluar.

"NOWAKI!"

"Niwa-sensei, bantu aku, ada beberapa pasien belum dievakuasi!"

Niwa-sensei segera masuk. Benar, ada beberapa pasien yang masih ada didalam. Kemudian ia mendorong ranjang pasien keluar tenda.

"Nowaki?"

Ia terkejut, sekaligus sedikit terharu, melihat Nowaki membopong satu per satu pasiennya yang sudah mulai pulih keluar.

"Saat aku hanya bisa menolong dengan mendorong ranjang pasien, ia membopong pasien dan berkomunikasi dengannya.. Sungguh dokter yang mulia"

Lava bergerak dengan cepat. Tenda sudah akan runtuh. Nowaki masih ada didalam, menyelamatkan seorang pasien anak-anak.

"Dokter Nowaki…" ujar anak itu, ketakutan.

"Iya dik, kita akan keluar bersama…."

Dalam kepanikan, Nowaki segera mencoba keluar. Ia tersandung kaki-kaki tenda yang sudah rapuh. Ia jatuh, dan badannya mengenai lava panas yang sudah mengalir. Sakit.

Saat tenda akhirnya runtuh, Niwa-sensei terus meneriaki Nowaki agar mencoba keluar.

"Nowaki, keluarlah!"

Nowaki yang sudah tak berdaya, mencoba keluar. Namun sulit. Tiba-tiba saat itu, semua kenangannya dengan Hiroki berputar. Saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Hiroki, saat Hiroki melemparinya buku, dan semua kesalahpahaman kecil yang diakibatkan tiadanya komunikasi antara mereka. Nowaki hanya bisa mengerang.

"Niwa-sensei… Hiro-san…"

"Dokter Nowaki!" sang anak berteriak, namun tak ada yang mendengar.

Sebentar kemudian, polisi datang. Garis polisi dipasang. Niwa-sensei kemudian menerobosnya, kemudian saat polisi menegurnya ia berkata dengan bahasa Indonesia seadanya. "Masih ada orang didalam, pak, tolong agar dikeluarkan"

Sang polisi yang kebingungan dengan kata-kata Niwa-sensei, kemudian mencoba mengangkat tenda. Disitu, ia menemukan Nowaki yang sudah setengah hangus terkena lava, dan seorang anak yang lebam punggungnya terkena runtuhan tenda klinik.

"Bawa Nowaki ke rumah sakit!"

Ambulans dipanggil, namun terlambat. Nowaki sudah meninggal dunia dalam tugasnya. Anak yang ia tolong keluar hanya menderita patah tulang.

Segera setelah visum terhadap Nowaki selesai, Niwa-sensei mengumpulkan seluruh dokter relawan.

"Telah gugur seorang dokter muda kita dalam upayanya menolong pasien. Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kusama Nowaki-sensei… Namun tugas kita masih harus berjalan besok" ujar Sora-sensei pelan. Ia menyesal mengapa hanya membantu evakuasi sedikit pasien.

Seluruh anggota tim larut dalam duka.


	4. awan di pelabuhan kota

***Angst lagi~ Haiku credits to ShinjukuRollingStone, translated by me ^^***

"rasa kesepian  
saat menatap awan  
di pelabuhan kota"

Dua hari kemudian.

Hiroki sudah ada di bandara sejak pukul satu siang. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini untuk menyambut kedatangan Nowaki.

"Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya… Kenapa aku harus pergi lebih awal setiap kali aku akan bertemu Nowaki?" tanyanya dalam hati. Namun karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, ia kemudian berpikir "Ah, tak apa"

Berita siang di TV sedang ditayangkan. Hiroki menonton samar-samar karena pikirannya sepenuhnya terpusat pada Nowaki.

"Breaking News pada hari ini adalah bertambahnya korban karena letusan susulan Gunung Merapi di Indonesia, tepat sebulan setelah letusan awal terjadi…" sang penyiar membacakan berita. Hiroki akhirnya memperhatikan berita itu.

"Dikabarkan bahwa salah seorang anggota tim relawan Jepang juga ikut menjadi korban dalam letusan gunung merapi ini. Namun Niwa Ogawa-sensei, ketua tim relawan Jepang dari Tokyo Byouin, menolak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut, karena mereka masih dalam masa berkabung. Hari ini, mereka akan pulang ke Jepang, dengan jenazah anggota tim yang tewas"

Hiroki menarik nafas. "Aku turut berduka cita" desisnya dalam hati. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Anggota tim relawan Jepang?"

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Nowaki. Nowaki memang ada di tim relawan itu.

"Nowaki?" pikirnya khawatir.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. 13:37. Satu setengah jam lagi pesawat dari Indonesia akan tiba. Hiroki masuk ke toko buku di bandara itu, untuk sekedar menumpas kekhawatirannya.

"Pesawat Garuda Indonesia dari Jakarta dibatalkan keberangkatannya karena asap Merapi"

Headline koran hari ini pun membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia membeli koran itu, dan membacanya.

"Pesawat yang sedianya akan mengangkut kepulangan empat belas relawan Jepang dan satu jenazah relawan yang tewas dalam tugasnya ini dibatalkan keberangkatannya. Akhirnya, tim relawan Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Niwa Ogawa, memutuskan untuk menggunakan kapal laut. Kapal ini rencananya akan tiba pukul sembilan malam di pelabuhan Tokyo"

Hiroki gemetaran, dan segera pulang. "Pukul 9? Aku akan datang menjemputnya… Tapi ada yang aneh, Nowaki tidak memberitahu perubahan rencana kepulangannya" Hiroki mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ah, lupakan. Nowaki kan mungkin saja sibuk mempersiapkan kepulangannya…" kekhawatiran itu sedikit pudar dari Hiroki, meskipun masih menghantui pikirannya.

Ia akhirnya membuka laptopnya setiba di rumah. Mencoba mengerjakan literaturnya yang sudah agak lama terbengkalai. Namun sulit. Ingatan tentang Nowaki begitu kuat menempel di kepalanya.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali Nowaki memintanya menjadi tutornya untuk ikut ujian persamaan SMA. Ia ingat saat ia menendang Nowaki di bandara saat kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara mereka. Kemudian kesalahpahaman kecil yang lebih sering disebabkan oleh sikap keras kepalanya dan sikapnya yang tak mau mengalah. Termasuk kesalahpahaman kecil sebelum Nowaki berangkat.

Diam-diam ia mendesah, mengutuk sikapnya itu. Ya, ia memang banyak berubah sejak ia mengizinkan Nowaki masuk ke kehidupannya, namun tetap saja, sikap aslinya itu sudah terbentuk sejak kecil, dan bahkan Akihiko gagal membentuknya.

"Urgh… Jika saja sikapku ini bisa sedikit dirubah, setidaknya dihadapan Nowaki" bisiknya dalam hati. "Aku berjanji, saat Nowaki pulang nanti, aku akan merubah sikapku"

Jam demi jam berlalu, Hiroki menulis literaturnya pelan-pelan, karena ia masih membayangkan Nowaki. Namun saat ia teringat kata-kata Nowaki saat ia berhasil menjadi profesor, ia bertambah semangat dan menulis lebih cepat.

"Nah, itu baru Hiro-san"

Sebaris kata itu cukup membuatnya menulis dengan cepat. "Ya, aku akan berubah juga, untukmu, yang sudah susah payah mencoba menyetarakan diri denganku…"

9:30 malam. Hiroki akhirnya menyelesaikan lima bab literatur yang ia tinggalkan sejak lama. Ia merasa lega. Namun begitu melihat ponselnya, ia ingat bahwa ia harus menjemput seseorang.

"Nowaki!"

Ia segera mandi, berganti baju, dan pergi ke pelabuhan.

Saat Hiroki tiba, sudah banyak yang menunggu kapal relawan dari Jepang itu. Namun kapal itu belum datang. Akhirnya Hiroki mencari sebuah tempat yang agak sepi, dan menatap langit. Malam ini, langit berawan, seperti kehilangan seseorang. Hiroki semakin merasa kesepian.

Menit berganti dengan cepat, namun bagi Hiroki yang sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang, semua itu sangat lambat. Ia berharap dapat mempercepat waktu.

Akhirnya, pukul dua belas malam, kapal merapat. Satu per satu penumpang turun. Hiroki dengan sigap keluar dari tempat memojoknya, dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat.

"Dimana Nowaki?" desisnya.

Satu per satu tim relawan Jepang yang berbaju putih akhirnya turun. Mereka turun paling akhir. Hiroki mencermati pelat nama di baju profesi mereka.

"Nowaki mungkin turun nanti" batinnya.

Saat Nowaki tidak juga turun, Hiroki akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Niwa-sensei.

"Niwa Ogawa-sensei?"

"Ya?" Niwa kebingungan karena disambut pertanyaan oleh orang yang ia tidak kenal sebelumnya.

"Ano.. Saya adalah saudara dari Kusama Nowaki. Kapan ia pulang?" tanyanya.

Niwa menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Peti mati diturunkan dari kapal. "Nowaki… Sudah meninggal. Jasadnya baru saja diturunkan"

Hiroki pingsan seketika. Kecemasannya ternyata terbukti.


End file.
